Episode 8376 (24th January 2019)
Plot Brenda shouts at Laurel telling her if Bob had died, it would've been her fault. It soon dons on Brenda that Bob was planning to sleep in her car and she feels awful for asking for the car back. Dr Ashraf returns to the waiting are and informs Brenda, Laurel and Harriet that Bob is waking up so Brenda and Laurel head into see him. Ellis assures Victoria that he's going to be right by her side whatever happens. Laurel wonders if Bob was planning to do something stupid. Bob states suicide hasn't crossed his mind then asks to be left alone. Marlon tells Jessie that if Victoria is pregnant, she couldn't wish for a better mother for her grandchild although Jessie doesn't want to be a grandmother yet. As they wait for the pregnancy test results, Ellis again assures Victoria he'll do the right thing by her. Victoria hands the test to Ellis and he looks at the result - it's negative much to Ellis' relief and Victoria's shock. Ellis tells Victoria that one day she'll be a brilliant mother then he heads downstairs to tell Jessie the results. Cain pays Graham a visit and asks where Joe's body is but Graham refuses to say. Graham brings up Kyle's living arrangements and advises Cain to focus on things he can change. Brenda and Harriet head back in to see Bob but discover he's absconded. After Victoria leaves Tall Trees Cottage, Marlon asks Ellis how he feels. Ellis states he feels like he's got his life back. Meanwhile outside, Victoria bursts into tears. Brenda and Harriet catch up with Bob as he's leaving the hospital. Brenda tells him if he walks away now, he can keep walking and not come back so Bob returns to the ward. Brenda asks Bob how long he's been sleeping rough. Bob admits he spent one night in the pub cellar, one night in the car and one night on the bench. Brenda tells Bob that the twins are very confused and believe he's got better things to do than spending time with them. Cain begs Kerry to let him pick Kyle up from school but Kerry refuses and again threatens to call social services. Manpreet tells Priya that she thinks Rishi has gone off her. Bob believes he'll need to move away as there's no work for him around here and he won't be able to stand the pity. Brenda tells Bob that his pride means nothing to his children as they'll just know their dad is gone. Ellis calls by Keepers Cottage to check up on Victoria. Victoria explains how Adam couldn't have children and the only good thing about him dumping her is she now has a chance to have a family which didn't fully hit her until today. They hug. Priya asks Jai how he would feel about Manpreet living with them. Bob admits to Brenda that he pawned the watch the Cathy and Heath got him for Christmas to pay for their presents then asks Brenda if it would be easier for her to raise the twins without him. Brenda informs Bob his actions are hurting his children and Cathy is hardening because of it. Billy assures Ellis he'll be fine when he has a child as he's got a dad that loves him. Jessie proudly watches as her sons have a conversation that ends without them arguing. Bob insists he was trying to protect the twins although Brenda states the twins don't care if he doesn't have any money. She gets Bob to think how he's going to explain all this to Cathy and Heath and insists they'll tell the twins they're going to sort this out and everything will be fine. Bob and Brenda hug. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle Guest cast *Dr Ashraf - Gary Pillai Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting area, ward and entrance *Tall Trees Cottage - Bathroom, hallway, kitchen, living room and front garden *Home Farm - Entrance hallway, kitchen and office *Cricketer's Row *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *An auxiliary nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes